Por siempre junto a tí Negro&Blanco
by Naomi Walker
Summary: Un tiburón que no acata ordenes de nadie. Una tumba color blanca junto a una color negra. Un lazo que los unirá por siempre y a la vez los separa…


_Muy bien, no sé hacer resúmenes, lo siento mucho y tampoco se escribir, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Primero lean y después critiquen y lancen tomates… Perdón nuevamente por las faltas de ortografía, se peleo conmigo esta semana cofcoftodalavidacofcof_

_Estos personajes NO me pertenecen, aunque desearía que me pertenecieran, yo solo los tome prestados sin permiso del autor para crear una de mis fantasías. Sí, amo fantasear._

_**Por siempre junto a ti... Negro&Blanco**_

_'Como lo ve Squalo'_

Un fuerte estruendo azoto contra mis odios, dejándome medio sordo y adolorido… Voltee hacia mi pecho y logre notar un agujero en el lado izquierdo de mismo, pero no sentí dolor, simplemente, fue como si todo se pusiese en cámara lenta, escuche un grito, pasos se aproximaron a mi cuerpo ahora tendido en el piso, con los cabellos esparcidos por éste, mojándose… Mojándome.

Alguien me tomo en brazos y en ese momento, entrecerré los ojos, intentando aclarar mi vista, pues no veía absolutamente nada, solo sombras. Apenas me di cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos, y yo alce la mano para intentar tocar con mis largos falanges su mejilla. La caricia fue ignorada, y de un momento a otro, como si la transmisión de una tv mejorara, vi todo claramente.

Un moreno me mantenía en brazos, corriendo por la lluvia y en el rostro mantenía el entrecejo fruncido… Obviamente enfadado, intente preguntar el porqué, pero mi voz no salía…

-Presione mis dedos contra su mejilla para hacerle notar que seguía ahí… y él simplemente volteo a verme, y pronuncio unas palabras llenas de ira, las cuales no escuche… Entre en desesperación al igual que él y me moví entre sus brazos, '¿acaso había perdido los sentidos?' No tarde mucho en volver a entrar en trance… No escuchaba, no podía hablar y la vista de nueva cuenta, comenzaba a fallarme… Ya no sentía su cuerpo, simplemente todo se desvaneció dejándome en la inmensidad del color negro.

…Lo próximo que escuche fue como alguien mantenía una conversación.

-¡No voy a dejarlo morir! Es mi mejor subordinado… -Escuchaba una voz irritada, llena de odio hacia cualquier persona, después, un sonido metálico… alguien había tirado algo de una patada… seguro fue él-

-Pero no podemos hacer más de lo que ya, señor… Su pulso es muy bajo… No podemos administrarle medicamento porque solo acelera su ritmo y le da un paro cardiaco… Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… -La voz tenía un deje de dolor y se notaba intimidado por el otro, el cual chasqueo la lengua-

Prontamente escuche pasos acercarse a mí. Me habían tomado de los cabellos para así obligarme a tomar una postura incomoda, y entonces, suavemente el hombre susurro a mi oreja, como temiendo que me rompiese por el roce de su aliento contra ésta

-'Mas te vale no morir… Me debes un gran favor, así que, ven aquí y págamelo, basura' –En ese momento, un caluroso sentimiento parecido a la felicidad inundo mi cuerpo, dejándome a la merced de una oleada de sentimientos, que apareció sin ser llamada. Mi cuerpo por primera vez en la noche se vio en la necesidad de expresar aquellos sentimientos y entonces, una lágrima fue derramada. Corrió por mis mejillas con toda su fuerza, fugaz, deseando no ser vista por el contrario… haciendo así que mis ojos se abrieran lentamente.

Mi cuerpo perdía color, mi cabello mojado y color blanco se esparcía por las sabanas del mismo color, casi perdiéndose mientras en mi pecho, había un agujero, cerca de mi corazón, lo cual impedía que mi vida siguiera en proceso… Mi cuerpo se enfriaba y los ojos centrados estaban en el rostro contrario, intentando encontrar algo de cariño en sus facciones, sin embargo, el enojo y la impotencia eran los sentimientos que prevalecían en él.

Aun sabiendo que el habla no salía, lo volví a intentar, rehusándome a desistir en el intento-. Estúpido… Jefe… -Dije con dificultad y de inmediato capte la atención del contrario que tomo mi mano y me recostó nuevamente en la camilla, algo preocupado por mi estado de salud-.

-Si estás bien para insultarme entonces dentro de poco estarás en el campo nuevamente… -intento animarme a su manera, no siendo tan frio como de costumbre, pero tampoco expresando emoción alguna en la voz-.

-Sabes… a pesar de los abusos… -Entrecerré la mirada y sujetando su mano con más fuerza, me dispuse a continuar con mi corto discurso-. Te admiraba… eras a la única persona… a la que… -mi voz falló en esa última frase y trague fuerte, rezando por no volver a llorar, no frente a él, que tenia la mirada clavada en mis ojos y su rostro por fin se dignaba a mostrar una dolorosa expresión, al menos para mí-. A la que… amé –dije, hablando como si estuviese muerto ya, porque hablando claro, estaba muriendo-.

-¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de hablar de ti en tercera persona? –Un ligero dolor se notaba en su voz, intentando animarme, ahora de verdad, con sinceridad-. No te he dado permiso de morir tampoco.

-Xanxus… -fueron mis últimas palabras pues, ya no veía y mi respiración se entrecortaba, dejando al aire muchas palabras-. Te amo –esta vez la mano que el sostenía, cayo, quedando fuera de la camilla, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y derramaba las ultimas lagrimas.

_'Cómo lo ve Xanxus'_

Otra batalla más, una de las tantas que hemos tenido, de las cuales siempre salimos victoriosos. Chasque la lengua, pues todos se habían retirado, tan solo quedaba el estúpido de tiburón peleando con gente que en realidad no valían la pena y sin embargo, se escucho un estruendo, un movimiento que nadie había previsto… Uno de los del bando contrario se había encargado de disparar una bala por encima de su compañero, matando a éste y lastimando al albino… a su albino.

Maldije mi interior, le había indicado dejarlos huir como las viles ratas que son, pero el terco se había reusado en cuando le escucho. Nunca había sentido más rabia en la vida, ni siquiera cuando me entere de mi verdadero pasado.

Había notado como el cielo se obscurecía y comenzaba a llover, en eso, tome al albino en brazos, notando lo ligero que estaba y era obvio, no había comido como en 3 días, a diferencia de mi que había llegado simplemente a la batalla, para supervisarlos. Sólo para eso. No pude deducir cual era el sentimiento que inundaba mi cuerpo… ¿Compasión? ¿Culpa? …No, nada de eso, él no sentía eso. Nunca.

Volví a mi labor de correr bajo la lluvia en busca del hospital, y en ese intervalo de tiempo me di cuenta como la desesperación se hacía presente en mi cuerpo, cada vez estaba más frio y no sabía si era por la lluvia o… por termino de su vida.

-¡Demonios! Yo te dije claramente que dejaras las cosas como estaban… -Me dedique a regañarle, aun sabiendo que apenas y escuchaba mi voz, pues sus ojos parecían verme pero a la vez no, y eso tan solo me aterro más. Extrañado, repetí eso en mi mente 'aterro' yo nunca me aterraba, ¡¿por qué diablos debía hacerlo ahora! ¡¿Por ese estúpido tiburón que nunca sigue mis mandatos? ¡Já!

Una vez entre al hospital tome a un doctor y le exigí tratamiento para el albino. Debo admitirlo, mi rostro no era la cosa más bella del mundo en ese momento, un loco parecía bastante atractivo a mi lado. Tomaron al pelilargo y de inmediato lo llevaron a urgencias. Los seguí, aparentando que la cordura seguía presente en mi cuerpo lo cual se fue a la mierda cuando dijeron que no podía pasar… y ahí fue cuando desate mi furia contra el que impedía mi entrada.

Sin embargo la imagen fue bastante fuerte, incluso para mí. El albino estaba siendo medicado en este instante, planeaban hacer una cirugía, y cruelmente adentraron unas sondas en sus venas, le quitaban la ropa, y por primera vez vi su cuerpo blancuzco tan lleno de sangre, la cual aun brotaba. Intentaron cerrar la herida pero era muy profunda… Squalo comenzó a convulsionarse pues el medicamento causó efecto secundario en él. Me acerque al doctor y lo levante de la bata, tirándolo lejos.

-¡Maldición! Haga algo que sirva, ¡¿cree que tengo tiempo para todo esto? –Furioso todos en la sala voltearon a verme, y me exigieron salir de la sala-. Y una mierda que salgo, ¡¿con quién creen que hablan! Si no lo sanan los mato a todos –sacando mis pistolas, hice explotar una de las maquinas que no estaban utilizando, dejando en claro que no bromeaba.

Estabilizaron al herido y yo no deje de observarle, limpiaron su sangre, detuvieron la hemorragia. Comenzó a respirar tranquilamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que al igual que él, comencé a tranquilizarme… y entonces caí en cuenta, su respiración era demasiado lenta y su pulso también.

-¿Que sucede? –Le exigí saber al doctor al mando, y éste no me supo contestar, simplemente balbuceo un montón de escusas estúpidas, las cuales me tome la libertad de ignorar-. -¡No voy a dejarlo morir! Es mi mejor subordinado… -Perdiendo nuevamente el control de mis acciones, le grite al doctor, haciendo que este temblara de pies a cabeza mientras debido al enfado tiraba un mueble pequeño de metal de una patada, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo en cuanto cayó al suelo-.

-Pero no podemos hacer más de lo que ya, señor… Su pulso es muy bajo… No podemos administrarle medicamento porque solo acelera su ritmo y le da un paro cardiaco… Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… -Aquel engendro de bata blanca no dejaba de temblar, balbuceando lo mismo una y otra vez, y ante lo ultimo dicho lo único que causo en mí, fue que chasqueara la lengua en señal de fastidio, hastiado de la situación.

Un tanto molesto, me acerque al pelilargo y lo tome del cabello, alzándolo un poco para ver que su cuerpo seguía conectado a maquinas que daban un diagnostico de su estado actual.

Me acerque a su oreja para murmurar con mucho cuidado y lo suficientemente bajo para que fuese el único que escuchase-. Más te vale no morir… Me debes un gran favor, así que, ven aquí y págamelo, basura' –Lo baje lentamente, dejándolo totalmente recostado en la cama, viendo su frágil cuerpo. En ese momento abrió los ojos y me dejo presenciar aquella mirada clara que tanto había esperado por captar. Lo había deseado en silencio.

Tome uno de los mechones de su cabello que estaban esparcidos por la cama y sin que se diese cuenta, enrede un dedo entre el mismo. No quería aceptar cuanto amaba su cabello. Note como me miraba y mi ceño estaba fruncido, reflejando la irritación de verle en cama, atado a unas maquinas, y todo por una estúpida batalla que pudimos haber ganado con facilidad. Escuche atentamente sus palabras y al escucharle tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tome su mano, dándole el apoyo que nunca había recibido de mi.

-Si estás bien para insultarme entonces dentro de poco estarás en el capo nuevamente…-Un tanto preocupado, pero sin demostrarlo, no quería que el contrario me viese derrumbado por una simple herida, algo a lo cual ambos habíamos estado acostumbrado desde pequeños-.

Conforme seguí hablando, sentí que parecía una despedida, mi cuerpo dejo de preguntarle a mi mente el que hacer o que responder… Las facciones de mi rostro comenzaron a cambiar y ya no supe que expresión tenía.

-¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de hablar de ti en tercera persona? –Un ligero dolor se denoto en mi voz y trate de mantener la calma, pues yo no era así.- No te he dado permiso de morir tampoco.- En ese preciso instante lo vi, su respiración se apagaba y la fuerza que había estado aplicando en mi mano se termino. Por única y última vez le vi llorar, pues le había perdido para siempre.

Por un momento sentí que mi respiración se había ido. En el instante en que escuche el 'Piiiii' dando a indicar que estaban perdiendo al paciente, tome de los hombros a mi amado y lo alce, zarandeándolo un poco y gritándole cosas que él ya no escuchaba. Demandando por una respuesta y totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de como los doctores impedían que tirara al albino rumbo al piso del coraje.

-¡Señor tranquilícese por favor! –Le di un fuerte golpe a ese doctor por hablarme de esa manera y dejando al pelilargo recostado en la camilla me dispuse a golpear todos los demás, intentando controlar mi enfado, tirando todo lo que estuviese a mi paso, tratando de calmar mi interior.

Pasaban los días pero nada era igual, hubo un funeral y pocos fueron los que se presentaron, los niños Vongola y los de varia, solo algunos. Yo pase, rompí una botella de Whiskey sobre el ataúd y ordene que lo enterraran, manteniendo la mirada fija en aquella caja tan blanca como sus cabellos. Chasque la lengua al recordarle y fruncí el ceño, al parecer el enfado hacia él no se iría nunca.

Pasaron los años, las décadas y yo seguía envejeciendo, sin embargo algo había cambiando en mí, y no era precisamente mi actitud. En el cumpleaños 33° del albino, se planto en su tumba y dejo varios ramos de lirios, blancos… mientras tenía agarrado su cabello en una coleta baja, mucho más largo que antes.

-Tú me hiciste una promesa de cuando fuimos chicos y yo por supuesto, te ignore. Así como debí ignorarte el resto de mi vida… pero era inútil intentarlo, eras cada vez más molesto y ruidoso, te hacías notar mucho, basura. –Puse un pie sobre la lapida en la cual yacía su nombre, y seguido de eso, lo baje y me senté en la tumba de al lado-. Yo morí el día en que tu lo hiciste… -dije en un murmuro, acariciando la lapida en la cual estaba sentado, donde decía; 'Xanxus, 25/03/11' con la misma fecha incrustada a lapida con la que 'entablaba una conversación'-

-Si bien no pude morir contigo esa noche, espiritualmente lo logre, y me importa un puto coño quien esté en desacuerdo con eso… En cuanto muera, me enterraran aquí, al lado tuyo, en un ataúd negro. Donde te estaré jodiendo por toda la eternidad. –Dicho esto me levante y seguí mi camino, deseando con ansias el día de mi muerte para verle de nuevo, como lo recordaba-.

_Muchas gracias por leer, y ojala no hayan vomitado… si lo hicieron, limpien su desastre ¬¬ espero críticas constructivas :3 Nao-chan fuera~_


End file.
